


It's Not As Bad As It Looks

by dirkygoodness



Series: The Aftermath Of The End Of The World [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Are they together are they just being brotherly?, I know, I'm just to lazy to make it more shippy, Incest, It's actually not really focused on the shippy part as of the moment so, M/M, NO ONE KNOWS, Rin is trying he really is, Sibling Incest, Yukio just isn't getting better yet, how do tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was safe. He was home, in his room at the True Cross Academy, with his brother. There weren't demons trying to use his body, at least not at that moment. Satan was gone, locked away in Gehnnah, the gate destroyed. He couldn't be hurt. But then, why was he so frightened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not As Bad As It Looks

**Author's Note:**

> ITS UP  
> Wasn't sure I was goin to get it up but I fucking did it man yeah. sorry its r short the next one im hoping will be longer  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Yukio jerked awake with a yelp, his body shimmering with sweat and shaking as if someone had pumped him full of narcotics. He breathed quickly, only taking in as much air was necessary to keep him from passing out. For a moment, he didn't know where he was, fear lacing through his blood like poison, pulling any sensible thinking from him and stomping on it for good measure. He sat like that, shaking and breathing rapidly, eyes wild and unseeing, for a few moments until a voice spoke from beside him.  
“Yukio?” It asked. The voice was quiet, cautious. Like it was worried Yukio might run if he spoke too loud. And he might have, if he hadn't recognized the voice. Yukio took in a sharp breath, turning his gaze to the side. He suddenly noticed how dark it was in their room. “Rin?” He choked out, and noticed how utterly broken his voice sounded. He fought the urge to clear his throat, instead turning to his nightstand and flipping the light beside his bed on. The light blinded him for a moment, and he blinked, squinted his eyes, and blinked again, before his eyes finally adjusted to the light. He found himself looking across the room at his brother, his worried, obviously scared brother. He suspected he didn't look much better, even, he might have looked worse.  
“Yukio, what's wrong? Why are you crying?” Rin asked, pushing his covers off of himself and walking over to the younger of the two. Yukio knew he should say something to show his brother he was all right. Knew that's what the elder wanted to hear. Yet he couldn't, wasn't able to bring the words to his mouth as Rin placed a hand on on his arm. Couldn't stop the shattered, strangled sob that excaped his lips right before his brother wrapped his arms around him. He wasn't sure he wanted to stop himself as he soaked his brothers shirt, clinging to him for dear life. Yukio hadn't cried like this in a long time, not since he was little. He supposed though, he had a reason to cry. Thankfully, Rin knew all about it, so he had no need to tell the other boy what was wrong, even if he had the energy too.  
He could hear his brother saying things to him. Whispering comforting words in his ear. Yukio didn't understand most of them, but he didn't need to, the point all but clear. He was safe. He was home, in his room at the True Cross Academy, with his brother. There weren't demons trying to use his body, at least not at that moment. Satan was gone, locked away in Gehnnah, the gate destroyed. He couldn't be hurt. But then, why was he so frightened?  
Yukio wasn't sure if he sait it out loud, or if Rin had read his mind, but either way his brother said, “Even if they were still here, in this world, I wouldn't let them get to you. I'd kill them first.”  
He let out another sob as he went completely limp in his brothers arms. He felt Rin tighten his grip around him, and he pushed his face farther into the others neck.  
“I won't let them hurt you.”

 


End file.
